mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Flash DOJO!!!
Smash Flash DOJO!! is the official website of Super Smash Flash 2 used to post information of the game semi-monthly about characters, stages, items, news, etc. It is based on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Overview The Smash Flash DOJO!! has had many variants of itself but all with the same purpose, many of them are currently closed due fact there were problems with updates: *'First DOJO!!': The first DOJO!! was simply a forum pasted with attachments of character profiles and more. It was called Super Smash Flash Central. Eventually, it was closed down due to a generally disrespectful community. *'Second DOJO!!': The second DOJO!! had a resemblance to the actual Smash Bros. DOJO!!. It was created by Naruto NU, but was recreated by stoat.tamer used to solve the member disrespect problem. It was temporarily put on hold for a remodeling, and due to a completely rewritten code, marked a new DOJO!!. *'Third DOJO!!': The third "DOJO!!" (a fan made) was created by Tid, under the name Flash2dojo. The head of the dojo is Tid, with help from Xviyz along many others. *'Fourth DOJO!!': The third official DOJO!!, fourth released and current one was released in June 12, 2009 and it is coded in flash by Neron of the McLeodGaming Forums, it has a new a and better design. It completely replaced the second DOJO!!. Updates The following list englobes the updates of the fourth Smash Flash DOJO!! June 2009 *'June 12: "Starting Fresh": One of the 3 first updates, the site opens with a welcome to the new and improve Smash Flash DOJO!! after the "death" of the former past Smash Flash DOJO!!. *'June 12: "Smash Flash": Another of the 3 first updates, comparison between Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Flash, remarking it is a fan-game, but is not a direct clone since Super Smash Flash adds third party characters which makes it very different. *'''June 12: "Mario": Another of the 3 first updates, the first character announced on the DOJO!! and the first character under the section of Veteran Fighters. It shows few images of the brawlified-Super Mario World sprites of Mario who, unlike his Brawl counterpart, has a bit different moveset, just like the Star Spin and the abilty to become into Fire Mario via his Final Smash. *'June 26: "Kirby"': The second character announced and also under Veteran Fighters section, Kirby is a brawlified sprite direct from Kirby Super Star Ultra, he has the same moveset of his Brawl counterpart and is a light-weight character. His signature move by inhale and copy foes ability is now present. July 2009 *'July 17: "Update Issues"': An apologize made by Neron due the fact some people was unable to see the DOJO!! so it was comepletely redone but keeping the same design without any change, with that, all people could see it. *'July 28: "Battlefield"': The first stage announced. One simplistic and small stage which consists of one long platform with three past-through platforms. States also that the stage changes to day, afternoon and night while the time pass through the match. August 2009 *'August 5: "Link"': The hero of Hyrule is confirmed to return in the Smash Flash series with his design based off on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance. Unlike the previous character already showed, Link is the first character shown on the DOJO!! whose sprites are not ripped from any official game, they are custom and recolored. *'August 13: "Lloyd"': The protagonist of Tales of Symphonia is confirmed. He is also the first Non-Nintendo character shown in the DOJO!!. The sprites used for Lloyd comes from the game Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3. September 2009 *'September 14: "Super Smash Flash 2: Main Theme"': The first update of the Music section, a musical composition made by NemesisTheory used to be, as its name states, the Main Theme of Super Smash Flash 2. A mix of several intruments with an epic-style music combined with some of drama-style music. External links *Smash Flash DOJO!! main page *Fan made Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:McLeodGaming